Wannabe's Beginnings
'Wannabe's Beginnings '''is the first episode of the fanfic '''Glee: Just Wannabes. '''This episode marks the start of the first season and the whole series. After losing sectionals at 2017, Garfield High School's glee club director quits, next year Alejandro Morales becomes the new director, due to some problems, all of the members either quit or get kicked, so new members have to audition. Songs Episode A city is shown in the distance as a 'Washington D.C., 1998' sign shows up, right after that a close-up goes through the city going to a Theater, in the stage a young version of Mr. Morales is shown singing The Rain In Spain. ''Here I am, a 18 years old delusional kid that thinks everything would go great, that he would go to Broadway or West End! he narrates as his younger self keeps singing. But... the flashback slowly disappears showing the actual Mr. Morales carrying some documents as a new sign appears, it says 'Seattle, 2018'. You can't always get what you want, I mean just look at me, I'm a freaking mess. "Buenos días, señor Morales", says a student walking by, Mike Bowles. "Buenos días, Mike", replies him, trying to not to let anything fall. "Can I help you?", the younger asks "You look pretty overloaded". "Actually it would be great", he answers as Mike takes some documents the man was carrying. "So, I heard you'll be in charge of the glee club from this year on, am I wrong?". "Not at all, kid. I'll be putting the sign-up sheets once I get all of these papers in their place". "Great, actually I'd want to audition for it". "Really? It'd be great to have you in, your last year's performance of The Last Midnight was unbelievable! By the way, why didn't you joined last year?". "I auditioned, but the club had only one spot left and they gave it to Miley Washington". "Oh... I don't get it, I like Miley, she's really nice, but she can't really sing...". "Be hot, be rich, you can go everywhere and get everything you want", both laugh. "I get it now". ---- The Garfcheers walk through the hallways, the guys stare at them, the camera closes-up to one of them, Jackie Powers. I got the control of these sluts, being the Head Garfcheer truly has advantages. "Girls, can you leave me alone for some minutes?", she asks and the girls automatically leave her. ''Told ya, well, I need to be alone right now, all of the glee club thing truly calls my attention, and better to not have those twats seeing me write my name in the sign-up list. I'm not the best girl in the school, and they are that dumb that probably they'll think my tutor wrote my name there instead of me. ''She narrates as she walks to the sign-up sheet and uses a pen to write her name on it. ''I'm a way better singer than Ariana Grande and surely Beyoncé would want my smooth moves. ''She walks away from the sign-up sheets. ---- Trivia * Mr. Morales becomes the first character in the whole series to sing a song. * Mike becomes the first character to sing a mash-up as an audition song, and the first character in the whole series to sing a mash-up. * Jackie becomes the first female character to sing a song in the whole series. * Tom becomes the first character to not sing in every episode in the whole series. * First Flashback in the whole series.